


This Is Acting

by Katryn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryn/pseuds/Katryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was suppose to be simple: travel to Hoshido disguised as Princess Kamui, befriend the royal family, assassinate the Queen, return to Nohr and marry Prince Leo. But from the beginning, Charlotte had her doubts any of this would be as simple as King Garon tried to make it sound. Of course, she is right.</p><p>She didn't count on being thrown into the center of a Diviner's prophecy, with the fates of two opposing royals--Princess Elise and Prince Takumi--seemingly in her hands.</p><p>She didn't count on King Garon conveniently not telling her that Queen Mikoto has children of her own. How would she feel if someone killed mother and father?</p><p>She did not count on developing feelings for the prickly Prince Takumi. Not when he doesn't trust her--smart though that may be. Plus there's that pesky bit where he's suppose to think she's his sister.</p><p>And she definitely didn't count on the blade King Garon gave her exploding in the center of a busy Hoshidan square, leaving Charlotte alive only because Queen Mikoto, the woman she came to kill, selflessly sacrificed herself.</p><p>Charlotte knows that one wrong move could leave her with enemies on all sides, but she is determined to find a way to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_In a fortress on the Nohrrian border..._

“You called for me, Your Grace?” Charlotte struggled to project the soft feminine tone she reserved for nobles and royalty. It didn’t matter that Garon was the King of Nohr. Or that he could have her head on a platter before she took her next breath if he so chose. The blue-grey pallor of his skin, a quality which made him look like he should have long since passed from the realm of the living, was unsettling in a way that she had never experienced before.

It made charming him slip a few notches lower on her list of priorities than merely surviving this encounter—preferably without winding up dead or in his bed. Charlotte couldn’t decide which fate would be worse.

“It has come to my attention, Lady Charlotte, that you are quite an accomplished actress,” King Garon said, leaning forward in his chair. “Sit. Join me for a glass of wine. I have a proposition for you. One I think you will find most intriguing.”

Oh, right. She was still standing.

Muscles clenched like she was fighting against gravity itself, Charlotte lowered herself into the chair across from Garon’s. Careful to steady her trembling hand, she picked up the glass of wine he had mentioned. “I’m all ears…”

“According to my eldest son, Prince Xander, you are a talented soldier who showed great promise serving as a member of the royal guard.” Garon’s gaze pierced Charlotte’s and it was all she could do not to blink and break the contract between them. “Yet my younger son, Leo, deemed you unfit for such a position and requested your transfer here. Can you tell me why that is?”

“I must admit I am at fault for Prince Leo’s misguided decision. I’m sure you’ll agree with me that most reputable gentlemen prefer a lady to be of a more delicate and feminine disposition—”

“Yes, that may be true.” King Garon showed no sign of remorse for cutting her off. Reminding herself that she didn’t want her head to end up decorating this fortress, Charlotte fought to keep her displeasure from showing. “But you were not hired to attract men. A royal knight is expected to place the safety of those at Castle Krackenburg above all else.”

“Of course, Your Grace. That, I am assuming, is why you approved Prince Leo’s recommendation.”

Damn it. Had she managed to keep her tone pleasant enough? Or had she unwittingly allowed King Garon a glimpse of the smoldering rage that bubbled beneath her facade when she thought no one was looking?

“On the contrary, my dear,” King Garon said, pouring more wine into Charlotte’s half emptied glass. “I actually agree with Xander. However, I had you sent here because I wish to use Leo’s observation to ensure the success of an…opportunity…that has recently presented itself. I need a woman who is capable of fine acting and fierce fighting. I am now convinced that you are exactly what I’ve been looking for.”

“Go on,” Charlotte said, continuing to alternate between looking at King Garon and drinking her wine. What else was there to do? If the King had work for her, it would be suicide to turn him down. Especially when she didn’t know what he had in mind yet.

“I need a spy to cross the Hoshidan border. But not just any spy. I need a woman. I need her to be strong. I need her to be cunning.” King Garon brought one finger across his neck in a sharp line, as if he was pretending that finger was a blade. “When the opportunity presents itself, I need her to give my regards to Queen Mikoto.”

It was only years of practiced elegance that kept Charlotte from choking on her wine. It was true she held no favoritism toward the Queen of Hoshido, but it was also true that King Garon wasn’t being as forthcoming as he wanted her to think. He wasn’t looking for an actress: he was looking for an assassin.

And quite possibly, he was looking for a scapegoat.

“When we began talking you claimed to have a proposition for me.” Charlotte leaned forward slightly, doing her best to hold Garon’s gaze and not flinch. “What’s in this for me, Your Grace? You are asking that I take a considerable risk.”

“Prestige, prosperity, and payback,” Garon said, a toothy smile making him all the more frightening than he had been a moment before. “I have it on good authority that every time you are paid, a set amount is sent to your parents on the ninth tier of Windmire. You seem to love them very much.”

The glass of wine Charlotte held threatened to fall out of her hand. Garon knew about her parents? Knew what lengths she went to in order to better their lives? That thought was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating.

“If you kill the Hoshidan Queen I will ensure that your family will never have to worry about money again.” Garon paused a moment, as if allowing a space of silence so that his words could fully sink in. “How, you may ask? I will command Prince Leo to take you for his wife. I think that should suffice as an acceptable apology for any trouble he has caused you.”

Marry Prince Leo? Charlotte wasn’t so sure she was keen on the idea. Even a brief attempt to imagine him made her want to find something to punch. Hard. But still… Garon was quite right in saying such an alliance would improve life for her parents. And the look on Leo’s face when he found out would, if nothing else, be amusing.

“The time for hesitation is quickly nearing its end.” King Garon rose slowly from his chair. Between his height, girth, menacing black armor and wicked broadsword Charlotte found it hard not to bolt for the door. But again survival instincts saved her. Doing anything but answer him was not in her best interests. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Charlotte said, forcing herself to give him her most dazzling smile. “Your offer is most generous and I assure you, your faith in me will not be misplaced.”

“Excellent.” King Garon clapped his hands together once, the sharp clash of his gauntlets making Charlotte start slightly. From the depths of the shadows, a man dressed in long black robes and a grotesque Sorcerer’s mask appeared, as if out of the night itself. “Lady Charlotte, may I introduce my retainer, Iago. He will assist with your mission from here. He has invented the perfect disguise to ensure you will safely enter Hoshido, and a counter to the Veil of Peace that has thus far kept Mikoto from a long overdue date with death.”

“Milady,” Iago said, giving a slight nod in her direction. “If you will follow me, we can begin to get things underway. This plan must be handled with care if we are to succeed. And succeed we must: too long have the bellies of our people gone empty because the Hoshidans choose to horde the bounty of their land. If we are to survive, the time to strike is now.”

A pity King Garon had spoken to her first. If she had heard Iago’s words alone she would likely have agreed to help. Charlotte knew all too well the burning pain of an empty stomach. There was no sense in telling that to these two, though. Let King Garon betroth her to the Prince. Leo’s shock, and the security of his station, would be the icing on the cake when she returned victorious.

As she followed Iago into the cold, windy night, the reality of her situation threatened to chill her to the bone. In order for her family to survive, the Queen of Hoshido would die. There was something stark and simple about it when Charlotte thought of it that way. That was why she was certain there was more to this task than she was being led to believe. She would have to tread lightly if she wanted to come out of this unscathed.

Unable to shake the mounting doubts that plagued her, she stopped in the middle of the road.

“Milady?” Iago asked, turning to face her. “Is something amiss?”

“I have one last question,” Charlotte said, trying not to shiver. “How am I going to get close enough to Queen Mikoto to do anything King Garon is asking of me?”

“That’s simple to explain, though we do have some work ahead of us.” Iago held up a strange piece of eerily glowing red and gold glass. “When I’ve finished working my magic on you, the Queen will think you are her beloved daughter, Princess Kamui. We captured the girl years ago as a small child. I am confident you will have countless opportunities to complete your mission.”

“If you have this Kamui person, why not send her?”

“Allow her to learn of her birth family? Risk having her betray us?” Iago clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, making a tsk sound. “If you leave the thinking parts to me, I’ll leave the killing parts to you. We’ll get along much better that way.”

The urge to hit the arrogant Sorcerer in the back of the head was strong, but Charlotte calmed herself by thinking of all the fine things she would be able to give her parents once this mission was through. If she hurt Iago he wouldn’t be much help in getting this started. And if this didn’t get done, she was certain her next meeting with King Garon would be far less pleasant. And this one hadn’t exactly been a picnic.

“Now come,” Iago said, starting to make his way down the road. “It’s cold and we have a long road ahead. We’ll be warmer and more accomplished if we keep moving.”

“Very well.” Charlotte muttered, forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other. Funny how King Garon hadn’t told her there would be spells involved when they had discussed all of this. The more Charlotte learned about exactly what was going on here, the more her gut told her she was being used.

But then, if the reward for victory was the hand of a prince in marriage, it made sense that the risk involved would be equally great. If it was of equal to Prince Leo—known throughout Nohr as the most brilliant mage alive—it was quite possible Charlotte had bitten off more than she could chew.

But at this point, that didn’t matter. It was far too late to back out now.


	2. Proving Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she can travel to Hoshido and begin her mission in earnest, Charlotte must face a 'little' test... Can she pass as Kamui in front of King Garon's four children, who consider the stolen princess their own flesh and blood? A trial of blades (and wits) will soon sort that out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this going is taking longer than expected. I'm aiming to update at least once a week--moreso if the story cooperates. Stick with me. We will get to the good stuff--I have to set it up, though!

_In a fortress in Northern Nohr…_

“Pick up your sword and try again.”

Lying on the ground, arm stinging from where it had been struck with the flat of a sword, Charlotte bit down on her tongue to hold back a string of curses. There were many things she had figured she would be doing while masquerading as a Princess of Nohr. Getting her ass handed to her by Prince Xander wasn’t one of them.

She’d had enough of that when she had trained to join the Royal Guard.

Too bad that didn’t matter. For her role in King Garon’s plan to work, she had to convince Prince Xander that she was his beloved sister, Kamui. From what little she knew of the Crown Prince, Charlotte was fairly certain his sister wouldn’t be so beloved if she were weak or a coward. Gritting her teeth at the way her arm seemed to rhythmically throb, she slowly rose to her feet.

“Father has been tracking your progress,” Xander went on, as if this morning’s antics were completely normal. “He has decided that if you cannot land a hit on me today, that you will never be permitted to leave this fortress.”

 _Alive._ Charlotte thought, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

King Garon was not known for his leniency toward those who failed him. If Xander thought she—or rather, Kamui—could land a hit on him, then Charlotte would have to make that happen. If she didn’t, there was little doubt the Prince would find out her true identity. That was a setback she could not afford.

Worse yet was that it would likely be Prince Leo who figured it out. He had already made it clear he had it in for her at Castle krackenburg. If he found her pretending to be his sister—and having no idea where said sister actually was—Charlotte didn’t want to imagine what he would do to her. She had heard many things about the younger prince and his fabled tome, Brynhildr. Dark, dangerous things that had kept her from pursuing any form of vengeance against him on her own. That wasn’t about to change now.

His time would come. King Garon’s terms would see to that.

Shifting the sword so that it was positioned properly in her hands, Charlotte ran toward Xander, silently wishing she was wielding an ax instead. A moment later, her blade crashed against Xander’s with a deafening clang and they began to move around the circular fortress rooftop, locked in a game of cat and mouse.

“You are far too timid, little Sister. You must genuinely try to strike me down.” Xander said, slipping past Charlotte’s defenses again and delivering another strike. As if to prove his own point, this one drew blood. “Hm. That wound needs to be treated…”

A blinding green light shot out of one of the large stone tiles on the roof, leaving behind a glittering sigil on the floor.

“What…?”

“That’s a dragon vein.” Xander said, gesturing toward it. “If you stand on it, it will heal your wounds. I’m surprised you couldn’t sense it. The blood that flows in our veins allows those of royal birth to use these veins at will. You’ll need to learn to look for them—especially if you ever hope to help us in battle.”

Well that was going to be a problem, considering Charlotte didn’t have a speck of royal blood in her. Did Garon and Iago have a plan to help with this? Did the Hoshidan royal family not carry the same gift? Either way, Charlotte knew she would have to be careful not to put herself in a position where Xander or the other royals would be able to suspect anything was amiss.

A soothing mist enveloped Charlotte when she stepped onto the glowing tile, mending the fine tear that Xander’s blade had made against her skin. Giving a slight sigh of relief, she prepared to charge the prince again.

Gods this would have been much more fun if her opponent had been Leo.

Xander dodged her attack as if she were a child wielding her blade for the first time, then spun around and struck her across her shoulder blades. Again, she toppled to the ground.

Shit. This wasn’t working at all. Why the hell did she have to use a sword instead of an ax?

“This is going about as well as I expected…” Leo muttered.

Glaring at him, Charlotte got up again. One more time. If she could just lift this damn sword one more time she _would_ land a hit on Xander and this training exercise _would_ be done. Damn Kamui and her love of swords.

Foregoing all logical stance and form, Charlotte raced toward Xander without hesitation. He brought his blade up, as if he expected her to go for him directly. Instead, she slipped the tip of the sword beneath his arms, allowing it to slide past one of the clinks in his armor and leave a nasty gash up the side of his stomach.

Eyes wide with shock he took a step back from her.

 _Oh, great._ Had that not been something Kamui would have done?

“Well that was…creative.” The faintest hint of a smile crossed Xander’s face. “Well done, Sister. I can now tell Father that you have successfully passed his test. I'll likely have a scar to prove it.”

“Who has a scar?” Princess Camilla rushed forward, grabbing Charlotte by the arm and beginning to look her over. “Are you alright, darling? Xander wasn’t too rough with you, was he?”

“I’m fine,” Charlotte said, barely managing not to pry Camilla’s fingers away.

Every time Camilla clung to her like this, Charlotte could not help noticing the differences between herself and the woman whose appearance she had taken on. Kamui was a strange one, with her pale hair and eerie crimson eyes. Yet the thing that bothered Charlotte the most was that the girl was flat as a board. Every time Charlotte caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror it was this, more than anything else, that threatened to make her do a double take. She couldn’t decide whether her boyish figure or being stuck in this drafty old fortress was the worst part of being Kamui. Either way, Charlotte was thankful for the knowledge that she would someday get to be herself again.

Blinking, Charlotte realized everyone was watching her carefully. Keeping her expression neutral, she added the word she figured they were waiting for. “…Sister.”

“ Now that this is settled, I have good news—”

“Oh, let me tell her, Xander!” Camilla said, cutting him off. “Father wants us to bring you home with us.”

“Isn’t that great?” Princess Elise had stood beside Camilla with an unusual amount of patience for the last few minutes, but any self restraint the girl had was gone now. Flinging herself at Charlotte, she wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s neck and spun them both in circles. “I’m so excited! There are so many things I want to show you.”

“Elise,” Leo shook his head as Elise finally let Charlotte go and took a step back. “When do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?”

 _Right after you get a sense of humor._ Charlotte thought, giving Elise a knowing wink.

She opened her mouth to defend the youngest princess, but Camilla beat her to it. “I think her cheerfulness is a good compliment to this gloomy kingdom, Leo.”

So there was at least one thing upon which she and Camilla agreed. Wonderful.

Leo continued to glare at everyone, leaving Charlotte to wonder how late he had gone to bed the night before. He had never struck her as the happy-go-lucky type. Rumor had it his own men feared him more than the enemies they faced on the battlefield. But even based off his own reputation, his behavior this morning was more sour than usual.

As she looked at him, something caught her eye and a giggle slipped past her lips.

“Is something funny, Sister?” he asked, one brow arching slightly.

“Did you get dressed while half asleep?” Charlotte asked, some secret part of her relishing getting to tease him like this. It was something she would never have dared to do before she had been given her disguise. “Because…your collar is on inside out.”

An expression of horror crossed Leo’s face and he turned away from them, storming toward the door that led into the fortress from where they stood.

“Ah, Leo. It’s things like this that make you so very lovable.” Xander called after him. “Camilla, help Kamui gather her things. Then meet Elise and I in the stables. We’ll make sure Leo gets there as well.”

“All right,” Camilla said, taking Charlotte by the arm. “Come along, darling. We have a long trip ahead of us, so we need to make this quick.”

As she followed Camilla to her room, Charlotte let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Finally, they were about to set out for Castle Krackenburg. Then it would only be a matter of days before her mission would start in earnest. Surely she could continue to play the part of Kamui for these four until that time. After all, this was definitely going to be the toughest audience she faced during this little ruse. A little more time following the script... Then she would be in Hoshido and able to fit the script more to her liking.

Things were looking up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I altered the order of some events that happen in this chapter of the game.
> 
> 2\. I may or may not use chapters in game to determine chapters of my work. I will do what I feel will make the story flow well. 
> 
> 3\. I bet you're wondering how I'll handle the dragon vein problem. I have it sorted out and it should become clear to you guys the next time I update. ;)
> 
> 4\. The reason I have the shift in breast size be what bothers Charlotte, rather than eye color, is because it would be the thing she would most physically notice even when she isn't in front of a mirror. 
> 
> 5\. Oh, Leo. I have just as epic a story arc ready for you as I do for Takumi, CHarlotte and Sakura. Quit glaring at me like that!


	3. The Things We Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at Castle Krackenburg, Charlotte decides that she needs to see her parents on more time before she can start her mission. Unfortunately, a slight complication happens as she makes her way back from doing so. Will her mission be compromised before it even begins?

_At Castle Krackenburg…_

By the time Charlotte and her _siblings_ reached Castle Krackenburg, she hurt in places she hadn’t known she had. The ride to the capital city of Windmire had been long and Charlotte did not have the same level of experience the royals did on a mount. Gods they made it look easy. Hugging the horse’s neck after lowering herself from the saddle, she waited for her legs to stop throbbing enough that they would be safe to stand on.

“Come on! Come on!” Elise grabbed her hand and gave a not-so-gentle tug. “I had the maids get a room ready for you and everything. You’re right next to me. Isn’t that great?”

“Great,” Charlotte said, trying to sound at least a little excited. Letting go of the horse she let Elise lead her into the castle. _That’s going to make going into the city even harder than I expected. Thanks, Princess._

Tomorrow her mission as Princess Kamui would start in earnest. By nightfall tomorrow she would have her assignment to leave for Hoshido, and the morning after would see her on her way to the Nohr-Hoshido border.

If she was going to say good bye to her parents before she left, it would have to be tonight. It was a risk which would involve removing the amulet that Iago had given her to take on Princess Kamui’s appearance. But it was a risk she was willing to take. If something went awry in the coming days, the last thing she wanted to be worried about was that she hadn’t seen them one last time.

“Here we are,” Elise said, swinging a large oak door open with enough force that it bounced off something and tried to swing back.

Grabbing it before that could happen, Charlotte followed Elise into the room she would be borrowing for the next few days. It was a lovely suite all things considered. A huge bed took up a good portion of the room, covered in thick scarlet blankets and an abundance of pillows. A wardrobe, a bookshelf and a vanity with a cushioned stool completed the space. Anything Charlotte might need was here.

“Wanna see my room?” Elise asked, again reaching to take Charlotte’s hand.

This time Charlotte moved her hand out of reach. “I’m sorry, Elise, but could that wait? I’m not use to riding for so long. I think I’d like to turn in early tonight.”

“Okay,” Elise said. A second later her expression brightened. “I’ll show you tomorrow.”

Giving a nod of agreement, Charlotte showed Elise to the door.

Once she was sure the Princess was gone she went to the vanity, where a basket of pastries and fruit lay sitting. Careful not to make too much of a mess, she removed her things from the bag she had packed them in so she could use it to store as much of the food as possible. When she was satisfied with her work, she slipped the bag over her arm, checked to see that the hall was clear, and took off her pendant.

Being seen in the royal wing of the castle would cause her less hassles then trying to wander around as Princess Kamui. Charlotte was fairly certain the other woman’s presence would cause a far greater fuss then hers would. All she had to do was time where she went and when.

Yes, having been part of the Royal Guard had definitely prepared her for this. Everything at Castle Krackenburg ran like clockwork. Leo and Xander would accept no less—and that was before considering any input King Garon had. Slipping into an alcove near the stairs that lead from the royal wing down into the main hall of the castle, Charlotte waited for the two guards on duty to take their leave. When they did, she slipped out of her hiding place, silently trailing behind them.

It wouldn’t be that big deal if one of the guards saw her. She was friends with many of the men who served here, having served almost a year herself. That said, she didn’t have time to waste right now. The longer she was gone, the more likely it was that one of the royals would go looking for Kamui and find her missing. With any luck, Elise would tell the others that she had decided to go to sleep. But Charlotte knew she had to be ready for either outcome.

Once she was on the main floor of the castle, Charlotte allowed herself to relax. If anyone saw her here she could easily tell them that she had come to visit family or a friend. Moving confidently through the wide, stone floored halls, she finally reached the long, winding staircase that lead from the castle down into the various tiers of Windmire. It was going to be a long walk, but between the fruit and pastries and her need to say good bye, it was going to be worth it.

As she rounded each turn of the staircase the air grew more stale. By the time she reached the lowest tier, where miners and metalworkers made their homes, it was all Charlotte could do not to choke on the particles of dust and Gods knew what else that burnt against the back of her throat. Had it always been this bad? Or had it just been this long since she had last seen her childhood home?

Holding her bag close to her body, Charlotte moved swiftly through the narrow walkways that wound around the tiny homes that took up a set space within the tier. It did not take long to find her parents’ house. It took far longer to find the strength to knock. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see them. Rather, she was having trouble deciding how much to tell them about how and why she was here.

“Charlotte?” The lingering way Mother said her name made it clear she was just as puzzled about why Charlotte was here as Charlotte was about explaining. “Quickly. Come in before the house gets full of dust.”

It was already far too late for that. A fine coating of the gray-black specks that littered the air of the ninth tier covered everything in the home. Whether Mother couldn’t see it or chose to pretend it wasn’t there was anyone’s guess.

A loud, crackling hack filled the room, the violent noise making Charlotte instinctively shudder. Two more loud coughs followed the first, leaving Father sagging in his chair near the hearth across the room. Condition of the Lung was a common ailment in older miners, and from the sounds of it Father had not been spared. A sick feeling coated Charlotte’s stomach; one she quickly tried to mask before her panic could be noticed by those around her.

Much like the dust, sickness of such a nature was something the inhabitants of the ninth tier were known to turn a blind eye to. Medicine cost money, and money was almost as scarce here as clean air. But still… If Father was sick Mother should have said something. Charlotte already sent a good chunk of her pay as it was, but if something was truly wrong she would find a way to scrape the needed funds together.

“How long has he been like this?” she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

As she waited for an answer—one that may or may not come, no less—she worked at emptying the contents of her bag onto the small wooden table where her family ate their meals. It was hard not to notice the way Mother’s eyes widened as she pulled out the food from the royal wing.

“Where did you—”

“Don’t answer a question with a question, Mother.” Charlotte said, half teasing. How many times had her parents said that to her?

“A month now. Not long after you left to join Benny.”

“And you didn’t tell me because…?”

“You do too much for us already.” Mother said, bringing a knife over to the table and working to dice one of the apples from the bag into slices. It was slow, grueling work. Far more difficult than such a task should have been. “We appreciate it, darling. Really, we do. But you must think of yourself as well. We did not fight tooth and nail to raise you and your brother only to have you work yourselves into an early grave on our account.”

“When I complete my latest mission, I doubt I’ll be doing much work at all,” Charlotte said, a slow smile spreading across her face. “All of our problems will soon be at an end. I’ve received a mission for the King, and if I complete it he has agreed to wed me to Prince Leo.”

Mother didn’t smile. Instead, one of her brows arched slowly, her sharp dark blue eyes honing in on Charlotte like she was about to grab her bow and fire an arrow. “Do you love him?”

“Does it matter?” Charlotte asked, the words tasting like ashes in her mouth the moment she spoke them. Because of course it did matter; of course it should matter. “I don’t plan to actually go through with it! How could I after what that little prick—”

“Bite your tongue, girl. You’re speaking about a Prince of Nohr.” Father snapped from his spot in the corner.

Ah, so he was awake. Shit. She would have minded her words more had she known that.

“—did to me. To us. I will tell him that if he wants out of it that is fine. He can give me money instead. Gods know the royals have enough of it that they could swim in it if they so chose.”

“Just what does His Majesty want from you?” Mother handed a simple wooden bowl full of apple slices to father before returning to the table and picking up one of the pastries. “It can’t be a simple task if he’s offering you the hand of one of his sons.”

“The less you two know about it, the better,” Charlotte said, breaking one of the pastries apart and taking a bite. She chewed with deliberate care, striving to draw out the conversation. “But I wanted to be sure to come and see you before I left. Oh! I suppose I can also show you this…”

Setting her pastry down, Charlotte removed the amulet from where she had hidden it inside her top and slipped it over her head. A swirling purple mist surrounded her for a moment, her body twitching slightly as her form bent and melded to look like Princess Kamui.

Mother audibly gasped. “What manner of sorcery is that?”

“This is the key to all of our futures.” Charlotte said, pleased with the way her voice sounded soft and lilting and nothing like her for the first time since she had used the amulet. “Would you have had any idea it was me if I’d come to the door like this?”

“No,” Mother said.

“That’s the best news I’ve heard in days.” Charlotte slipped the amulet off and put it back where it had been. “Food, medicine, finery… It will not be long until everything we could ever want will be within our grasp.”

“Have you learned nothing from what happened with Prince Leo?” Father asked, frowning. “You’ve always tried so hard to rise above your station. Yet it’s never enough. And so, even when you’ve accomplished great things, you’re never satisfied. There’s only so far one can climb a hill, Charlotte. There always comes a point where it will start going back down.”

“Why settle for a hill when there are mountains?” Charlotte slung the now empty bag over her arm. “It may still go back down, but I’ll be looking down on everything beneath me—and so will both of you.”

“There is nothing wrong with ambition, Charlotte.” Mother came around the table and hugged her gently. “But you must be careful that you don’t lose yourself along the way. If you aren’t you anymore, what point would there be to all of this?”

“Don’t worry, Mother.” Charlotte was careful not to hug her mother too tightly when she hugged her back. “This is acting. If the incident with Prince Leo proved anything, it’s that I’m good at that.”

***

The trek back up the spiraling stairs was, as always, more tedious then the trek down them. Even the lack of weight in her bag didn’t make a difference. By the time Charlotte reached the main floor of the castle, candles had been lit at various points along the corridors and halls, making it clear that evening had settled in while she had been busy. Hopefully the night wasn’t too far underway. She really didn’t want to cause a needless panic.

The time for the shift of the evening guard arrived shortly, much to her relief, and Charlotte again used the lapse to make her way into the royal wing. A few more minutes and she would be back in her room, the amulet around her neck. No one would be any wiser that she—or rather, Kamui—had gone anywhere.

A sense of unease swept over Charlotte, just long enough for her to notice before someone’s hands were around her from behind. With a quick twist of her assailant’s hips she found herself backed against one of the jutting stone walls of the castle. The candlelight didn’t give her much to work with as she tried to piece together who had grabbed her, but the moment she looked up it became clear that no further lighting was necessary.

Was there anyone besides Prince Leo’s ass of a retainer, Niles, who wore an eye patch within this part of the castle? Charlotte had her doubts.

“Charlotte,” he said, her name somehow contorting into a sensuous purr when it slipped past his lips. “You’re a long way from the border… And in the most carefully guarded part of the castle, no less.”

“Be a dear and let go, Niles,” Charlotte said, dropping into the sickening sweet facade she had become famous for. “I have business to attend to that does not involve you.”

“Well who does it involve then?” Niles asked, his warm breath tickling her skin when he leaned in to whisper. “I don’t recall seeing your name among Lord Leo’s appointments. Lord Xander is having dinner with Peri. Laslow is currently away from the castle…”

“My private affairs are not your concern.” Charlotte pressed forward slightly, managing to shove Niles back and put some space between them. She dropped the sweet act as quickly as she had started using it. “Beat it before I decide to beat you. You’re pretty useless without a bow and arrows.”

Down the hall, the dull clank of armor broke through the silence. Glancing in the direction the sound had come from, Charlotte spotted Prince Leo coming toward them. Shit. Had Niles been stalling this whole time?

In one quick motion she grabbed Niles by his shoulders and pushed him against her until he was so close that it was hard to tell where she stopped and he started. “Now that I think about it—”

“You’re really afraid of Lord Leo, aren’t you?” Niles asked, sliding on arm around her waist.

_If he grabs my ass I swear…_

It took a moment for Charlotte to realize he actually wanted an answer. “The short answer? Yes. He’s caused me a lot of trouble and he wasn’t trying. I can only imagine how much worse it would be if he were.”

“Quickly. This way.” Without giving Charlotte a chance to react, Niles stepped away from the wall. His fingers circling one of her wrists, he gave a slight tug. Much like Elise had earlier.

Except Charlotte was pretty sure Niles’ intentions were anything but innocent.

Still, she could handle him better than she had any hope of dealing with Prince Leo. Without a word she let him lead her down the wide, carpeted hall where the various royal suites were located until he reached a set of golden double doors decorated with arching vines and leaves. When he flung them open, revealing a space that looked like a cross between her own quarters and a library, Charlotte considered turning around and running away.

“This is definitely not the time to stall, blondie.” Niles paused to glance back at her. “My room is part of Lord Leo’s quarters. I can keep you hidden for tonight, but only if we move now.”

By this point a dull ache had began to pulse between Charlotte’s eyes. No, no, no. This was not what she had intended at all. She did not want to spend a night with Niles. She wanted to go back to her own room, curl up on the giant bed with a thousand pillows, and pass out. And there was still the chance that someone could panic and think Kamui was missing. This was nothing but a mess.

Once she and Niles were both safe in his room with the door closed behind them, he slipped off his heavy blue cloak and flung it over the back of a chair. He then turned his attention toward Charlotte. “My, my… I have you all to myself and there are hours until dawn. What shall we do?”

Walking over to the bed, Charlotte waited for him to join her. When he didn’t immediately move to do so, she gave the mattress a firm pat.

“I like how you think,” Niles said, moving toward her. When he reached the bed he nudged her out of the way, turning so that he was standing in front of the mattress. Glancing down, he worked to undo the laces that held up his pants.

It was just the opening Charlotte had been waiting for. With one quick, firm swing Charlotte made her fist connect with his chin. He fell backward, his head tilted on his neck like a flower in jeopardy of breaking off from its stem. Hopefully she hadn’t hit him too hard. She’d been trying to knock him out, not kill him. But there had been no time to waste on being gentle. Lifting his legs up so that his whole body rested on the mattress, Charlotte grabbed a blanket and covered him with it.

“Nothing personal,” she said, pulling the amulet out from its hiding place. “You’re just not my type.”

Slipping the amulet on and watching Kamui’s form replace her own in a mirror on Niles’ wall, Charlotte listened to ensure the room outside the door was silent. When she was confident no one would see her leave, she opened the door to Niles room and slipped into the main part of Leo’s suite.

She had only taken a few steps when the main door to the suite opened. Leo stood in the doorway. A look of surprise crossed his face when he saw her standing there.

“Have you been here long, Sister?” he asked, closing the space between them. For a moment Charlotte thought he was going to hug her. Instead, he just stood in front of her, staring down at her with inquisitive amethyst eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Charlotte said, giving him her best smile. “The door was open so I figured you were still awake.”

“Chess?” he asked, nudging her further into his suite.

A board with pieces was already set up, though it was anyone’s guess who that had been meant for. Leo took a seat in front of the black pieces on the board, leaving Charlotte to sit in front of the white ones.

“I figure I should at least let you go first,” Leo said. “You haven’t had nearly as much practice at this as I have.”

 _You can say that again._ Charlotte thought, mentally going through what she thought each of the pieces did. _Hope Kamui isn’t suppose to be good at this. If she is I’m totally screwed._

An hour and three progressively lengthy games of chess later, Charlotte finally made it back to the room she had been given. Exhausted, all she wanted was to slip out of her clothes and under the blankets of the large, soft bed that had caught her eye when she had first entered.

A rather large package on the table caught her attention before she could do so. Walking over to it, she picked up a note that was attached and began to read:

_Charlotte,_

_This message will only appear if you are wearing your amulet. The package contains boots.You will need these boots for your journey in the coming days. They contain a talisman that will allow you to use the Dragon Veins that a royal should be able to manipulate. Please be aware that Princess Kamui is known for going barefoot and that her siblings here in Nohr may question the fact that you are wearing footwear. I will leave it up to you to put them at ease if such a situation occurs. You are doing well. Keep up the good work._

_Iago_

Yes… Now that she thought about it, her feet always did appear bare when she looked like Kamui. Even if she herself was wearing boots. Mulling over why these boots would be any different—the talisman, perhaps?—she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. There was no sense in not enjoying the nice bed while she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much to everyone who has been reading and commenting.
> 
> 1\. This chapter is a bit of a detour from the main game because I feel it's important that we understand the stakes Charlotte is facing before she starts doing things in earnest. 
> 
> 2\. Question: do you think Leo suspects anything about Kamui is amiss?
> 
> 3\. Sorry Niles. You're getting the shit end of the stick in this fic. I'll do something nice for you someday. XD

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a retelling that uses things from all three routes. However, Revelation's realm (and things from it) will not apply directly here.
> 
> 2\. Garon did not have a personality, so I gave him one.
> 
> 3\. Iago (and Hans) are Garon's retainers in this story.
> 
> 4\. Most of my names are North American, but since Charlotte and Corrin both start with a "C", I decided to use Kamui instead to make things visually easier on the reader.


End file.
